Talk:Episode 7H02/@comment-25150955-20180529031443
Foxy’s Late Thoughts Ian Eastwood: I definitely can’t say I HATED it. That said, I don’t remember it all too well. That’s...an issue. They did fine in terms of moves and synchronicity, but they weren’t memorable in the slightest. 4/10 Courtney Act: I like Courtney a lot and I actually really like this song. Looking past my bias, though, Courtney doesn’t have the greatest voice. It was enjoyable, but...yeah, it wasn’t anything mindblowing. 6/10 Lee Ridley: Lee Ridley has a special place in my heart as one of my favorite BGT 2018 acts, for pretty much every reason. His material is great, the way he can CHOOSE his material (pre-set material that can be selected based on the audience, or improvised sets using his computer) is pretty awesome, and I just LOVE the amount of self-deprecation here. It’s just really charming, something I think Drew Lynch could’ve benefited from in the long run. I’m very glad he advances. 9/10 Show Design: Hoo, boy, talk about a torn panel. I like these guys, I like their aesthetic, and I like the usage of the suitcase props. Is it the best light-up dance crew to grace this stage? Of course not. Is Spinach’s critique valid and true to an extent, if not somewhat harsh? Definitely. I still left it entertained, though. 6/10 Epic Rap Battles: Y’know what? This is stupid. But it’s the best kind of stupid. The kind of stupid you can still sit back and laugh along with. I don’t know if it’ll move on past the lives out of sheer conceptuality (is that even a word?), but I still can’t help but love this act in the moment. 7/10 Bonetics: Yet another case of an act that was good, but I want as crazy about it as, say, everyone else. Still, this is damn impressive. And, unlike Turf, I can actually enjoy the act! Awesome! But yeah, it wasn’t like, mind-blowing to me. He’ll have to step it up from here to get my full approval. I still think he’s a good pick to advance, though. 8/10 Joe Jeremiah: Joe Jeremiah’s act can be equated to a one night stand with a basketball player. You’ll take the shot, you’ll probably enjoy it, but you won’t do it again. If anything, you’ll just brag you did it. This analogy is getting weird, so I’ll just say I enjoyed it, but it doesn’t need to advance. 7/10 Grim Squeaker: Literally THE ONLY INTERESTING IGT ACT. Yeah, he was good! The stunts weren’t the best I’ve ever seen, but they were good enough, and his personality and presence definitely helps me enjoy the act more. 7/10 Jeff Hobson: I’m honestly torn with this guy, because, while I do agree with Spinach on how long it dragged, I thought the payoff was good. He’s basically a reverse Christian Lee: one had a good buildup with terrible payoff, while the other had a molasses-paced buildup with a solid payoff. I dunno. He was okay overall. 5/10 David Merlini: Um, holy shit. He froze himself. In a block of ice. And managed to get out of the straitjacket. Before he froze. This man is ABSOLUTELY FUCKING INSANE. I cannot wait to see what he does again. 10/10 Michael Kent: I dunno, I like him. I like his brand of comedy, his stage presence was good, and the trick was pretty good. Even though Mat Franco did it better. But let’s ignore that for now. He was the best of the magicians of the night in my opinion, but I’m ok with him not advancing. 7/10 Big Marvel: You laugh once, you watch the rest, you get bored of the gimmick, you move on. 3/10 Tchaikovsky: Spinach, Cards, are you out of you mind?! This man is a legend. I mean...ok, ok, I get the points about the presentation, but, because there was a major lack of actual usable videos for an act of his era, I excused that and based my opinion off of the song itself. Far from buzzworthy. 6/10 Cascade: Like Spinach, I wasn’t sure about these guys. I like what they did, but it kind of pales in comparison to acts like Le Réve, Thousand Hand, and the likes. I don’t think they’ll flourish much in the lives. Still, I’ll give them the shot.6/10 The Scissor Sisters: Yeah, I didn’t expect these guys to advance. Though I wonder why Cards’ buzzed, I like this song a lot, and the band itself has an interesting personality. It was groovy. It was good. At least Spinach got it, lol. 7/10 Harriet Littlehales: Harriet is an act that I wanted to like a lot more, but, overall, it just wasn’t impressive enough. She did a fine job, but she didn’t set herself apart from a bunch of other aerial acts I’ve seen before. Still, respectable job. 6/10 Usain Bolt: Okay, I get he’s another Phelps kind of act, but I don’t think it warranted a buzz. Plus, he’s pretty fast. Respect for Mr. Bolt. 7/10 Nash Fung: I like Nash and his quirky kind of magic, but it wasn’t super impressive or mind-blowing in terms of magic ability. He was fine, but I didn’t think it warranted him to move on. 5/10 Miyoko: Miyoko is a weird one, because what she does is strange and creative and oddly brilliant, but it moves at a snail’s pace. She may be one of the most interesting acts this episode, but it was..like, interesting molasses. 5/10 Lars Andersen: Wow! That was awesome! The video was formatted really weirdly, I admit, but some of these tricks are actually insane. Seriously, he CAUGHT AN ARROW, and FIRED IT BACK at another target. And he ACTUALLY HIT IT. The tricks were pretty much flawless. Great Golden Buzzer, Smack! 9.5/10